Shadows Always Watching Me
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Aura's friend Elle shows her a creepypasta of the Slenderman and Aura, of course, dismisses the notion of him. But soon enough people start to disappear all over town and Aura feel's as though someone in the shadows are watching her, calling to her. She takes it upon herself to find this "Slenderman" and find out who he is. But is the Slenderman as terrible as myths make him? MA
1. Prologue

_In the night he called my name_

_In the woods from which he came_

_During the dead of winter_

_Feeling lost and bitter_

_He ensnares his prey with his many arms_

_He lures you in with his charms_

_He blends well with the trees_

_It is impossible to run and flee_

_He'll take over your mind before anything else_

_Leaving nothing but you, him and the night_

_As the snow beneath you melts_

_I lean into his arms_

_Give into his faceless charms_

_Let him mark me, make his brand_

_Forever his_

_The Slender Man_

* * *

"Aura you gotta read this!" a girl shouted as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. This said girl had strawberry blonde hair that was in soft waves going down to her upper back, hazel eyes, and fair skin with light freckles going across her nose. She was slim and petite, with a very large set of breast—most likely silicone with long legs but that didn't seem to help her short height.

"Read what?" a voice asked, sounding more slow and sultry compared to the chipper bubbly blonde's voice.

"Come in here and I'll show you!"

An annoyed sigh was heard but shuffling was heard and a dark-haired woman who looked to be in her early twenties entered the blonde's pink and white room. The dark-haired woman had seductive almond shaped amber eyes, pale skin, rosy red full lips and a very curvy body with long legs. Her hair reached down to her lower back in waves, a few strands framing her face. [Imagine Lust from FMA]

The dark-haired woman looked at the blonde, annoyance clear in her eyes as she leaned against the blonde's vanity.

"Have you ever been on creepypasta Aura?" the blonde asked, grinning from ear to ear.

The dark-haired woman known as "Aura" scoffed, crossing her arms in an almost defiant way. "Puh-lease, that bullshit fake scary website?" she asked. "I've been on it once, read some story about Jeff the Killer and immediately decided that website was complete bullshit."

"Jeff the Killer is not bullshit! He's scary as hell!" she said, pouting.

"Nah I don't think he's scary…" Aura trailed. "He's homicidal for sure, crazy as hell, but he's kinda cute once you think about it, don't you think Elle?"

The blonde known as "Elle" frowned heavily, shuddering. "Jeff the Killer is far from cute!"

Aura gave her friend a smirk. It was odd that they have been friends going for five years, they had extremely different personalities, styles and taste when it came to men. Aura was the one who liked her guys pierced, tattooed, crazy or even sometimes serial killers—she always had a fantasy of dating one— while Elle enjoyed her men athletic, fit, and a smooth talker. But Elle was the one who usually brought the guys home.

Aura shrugged Elle off and then asked, "Did you find someone else "scary" like Jeffy?"

"No! I found _something_ scarier," Elle said with a grin. Aura could only roll her eyes at her friend. Elle always seemed to be interested in the weird and paranormal for someone who was usually bubbly and loved everything sugar and sweet. Aura on the other hand didn't care for the paranormal, considering the fact she was a bit paranormal herself.

"Oh really now?" Aura asked, her interest slightly piqued, her hair moving on it's on accord back and forth. Aura would be considered…paranormal if you see it that way. Her hair seemed to act on her emotions sometimes or she could simply grab/move an object but using the strands of her hair—that would make her hair pretty damn strong, and she had an odd abnormality also that seemed to hit her in high school, her nails could grow extremely long and thin, and pointy, and could not even break.

Because of her "oddities" she didn't have any friends in school except she made friends with the local popular girl of the school—Elle—when they were forced to work on a project with one another, since then they have been stuck to each other like glue, and to add on the fact that Aura's "oddity" made Elle fascinated with her friend even more.

"Yeah!" Elle said enthusiastically, motioning Aura over to her laptop. "This creepypasta is about this creepy guy named Slenderman."

Aura went up to Elle, pulling a chair up and then gave her a look once she said the creepypasta person's name. "Slenderman? Really?" she asked with a mock laugh.

"Hey he's scary just read it dammit," Elle mumbled with a huff. Aura never believed anything really paranormal, brushing it off. Elle would say that Aura herself may be a bit paranormal, some weird hybrid of some sorts but Aura would only snort and say that her abilities were a mere genetic mutation in her body, but Elle believed otherwise…

Aura rolled her eyes but read the creepypasta out loud. [Italics= What She's Reading]

_The __**Slender Man**__ is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slenderman may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slenderman has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARG's, collectively known as the Slenderman Mythos._

"This is total bullshit Elle," Aura said looking back at her friend with a raised brow.

"Keep reading, keep reading!" Elle said quickly, flailing her arms around. Aura sighed in annoyance for what? The third time she thinks, and then goes back to reading it out loud.

_Slenderman's original abilities included invisibility to select people, adult humans, or anyone without use of a camera, the ability to change height and body shape, the ability to shape its arms into tentacles, and the ability to sprout tentacle-like appendages from its back and shoulders to be used as additional arms or legs (or simply to instill fear into its prey). Many stories seem to indicate that it can control a person's mind, which became the basis for the Proxies in the video ARGs, a trend that would later spread to Slenderblogs. Slender Man also had connections to children, with many of the original stories revolving around disappearing children or featured Slender Man being sighted in photos with children._

_As more stories came forth, however, the use of tentacles and tentacle-like appendages became less common, and the invisibility was limited or eliminated depending on the storyteller._

_EMH, TT, ML, and DH all contain some sort of video and/or audio distortion, indicating that Slenderman has some sort of effect on modern digital instruments. This does not appear in any of the original accounts- however these mostly make use of photographs and video of primarily lower-tech varieties. EMH Has applied this distortion to be the effect of "Sigma Radiation", a radiation given off by Slender Man and The Rake. Sigma Radiation is also contagious, as it entered Evan's blood-stream when his arm is brutally maimed by The Rake._

_EMH and ML also make use of "Slenderwalking", a term created to describe Slenderman's apparent teleportation, appearing, and disappearing at will. EMH independently indicates the use of selective invisibility to groups or individuals through head tilting, and also space time warping/teleportation between locations. Similar abilities were seen in early Slenderman accounts. EMH also hints at the affecting of mental health or control of it._

Elle grinned when she heard the slight amazement in Aura's voice.

_Slenderman is connected with mythology, folklore, legend and cultures of different civilizations throughout the world. In Germany he's known as: Der Ritter, Schlankwald, Der Grossmann, etc. In the British Isles he's known as either fear Dubh or The Clutchbone. Here in the town of Double Springs, Alabama he's known as Slinkyman, Tall-White-Virgin, Men-In-Stalker, Tree Trunks—_

"Aura! That's not what it says," Elle said with a heavy scowl.

Aura laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Slenderman is complete bullshit just like Jeff the Killer," she said with a snicker, but she continued to scroll down and saw a picture of him. She felt an odd shudder go through her as goosebumps came on her arms, a look of recognition flashed in her amber orbs before she shook her head.

"You suck you know that Aura?" Elle asked with a pout as she exited out of creepypasta and logged off her computer.

"Well that may be but atleast I don't suck a certain something," Aura said with a smirk. Elle blushed and huffed, flipping her blonde hair. "Whatever, atleast _**I**_ bring home guys, you scare them all away with your _death glare_ and weird _macabre _talk," she retorted, bending her index and middle finger together to emphasis her point.

Aura scoffed. "The guys who I try to talk to don't have the balls to handle a girl like me," she said, pretending to be un-phased by what Elle said but in reality it did make her stomach churn but not in a good way.

Aura then got up from her chair. "Where you going?" Elle asked her, looking at her friend.

"Work, remember I told you I work all day till closing time," she said. Aura really didn't feel like going to work, she worked at a bar that was usually filled with horny pigs, douchebags, whores or people who came there just to drown themselves in alcohol. She was glad she wasn't a waitress, but the bartender.

"Oh, well have fun then!" Elle replied chipper-like. "I don't have to work tonight, lucky me! ^^" Elle worked also but she worked at the local Hooters in town, she invited Aura to come join her since Aura had the body and everything but Aura declined, not wanting to dress in an outfit like that and serve buffalo wings to pussy-hungry men. No, thank you~

Aura nodded to her. "Well see you around midnight at least Elle," Aura said, going to her room that was upstairs from Elle's. Her room was black and red, the red dark like blood, the floor had a large circular back fur carpet, her curtains a dark red color also with black accents and her bed was white with black and red circular pillows of different sizes and black and red fur covers that seemed to mix with one another. She had mirrors on her ceiling, a mirror or two was cracked a bit dusty but she didn't mind. Posters of various bands decorated the wall along with paintings and sketches. In the corner of her room was a large book shelf, with books of mythology, demonology, fiction, non-fiction, and poetry alike, spider webs collecting on some of the books. Her room looked like it was fresh out of a Jane Eyre novel.

Aura dropped her black slip that she wore to bed last night, making her way to her bathroom, which happened to be the only thing white save for the white shower curtain that had black cat designs on it.

She pulled the shower curtain back, turning on the water. She then got in, hissing lightly at the cold but then sighed when the water became scalding hot soon enough. She liked her showers hot and steamy—no pun intended.

She washed her inky black hair and then her body, her hands running slowly over the curves of her hips and to her waist, the soap suds running down her body in an almost tantalizing manner.

Soon enough she was done with her shower, getting out of it. Her bathroom was steamy, and the large mirror in the bathroom was fogged up. She wrapped her black small towel around her body, ringing out her long hair. _I should cut it soon._ She thought. _It's getting a bit out of hand._

She then went up to the mirror, wiping away the fog from it and gasped when she saw a faceless person behind her. She quickly turned around, noticing no one was there. She then let out a low nervous laugh. "Minds playing tricks on me again," she said to herself amused.

She then looked at her face, making sure nothing was off about her. She didn't want to wake up one day and notice that her nose was pushed into her face, her mouth was all twisted up with sharp teeth and she crazy as ears. She was fine with just her hair and her hand oddities. They were weird but they did prove useful in some situations.

She then went back to her room, drying off her body. She then dried her hair, sighing in relief when she run her fingers through her hair. Her hair moved around her, defying gravity and floating in the air. "Okay okay I know your happy you're all dry know," she said with a giggle, grabbing a strand, petting it lovingly. Her hair then fell down to her sides.

Aura made her way to her drawer, pulling out a her Emily the Strange bra and panties set. She pulled it on and went on to get dressed for work. The waitresses at her job had to wear black short shorts, a tight white v-neck shirt that had the bar's logo going across their breast and a black apron. But thankfully she could wear what she wanted, long as it was black and white. She threw on ripped black skinny jeans that hung low on my waist, a white baby tee that stopped a few inches above my belly button revealing her crescent shaped burn mark that she had gotten in her family house fire when she was younger—but that's a story for another time, fingerless leather black gloves, a leather cropped jacket and black combat boots.

She then grabbed her skateboard and headed out the door. Neither she or Elle owned a car, their jobs were about a fifteen minute walk away so they had no problems with walking or finding some other means of transportation.

She put her skateboard on the ground and then began to skate off to work, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her….

* * *

She arrived at work, walking inside, clocking in. It was only twelve in the afternoon right now, so work should be pretty slow for her.

She put her skateboard in the back and took off her jacket, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. She caught sight of her boss, Shepherd Williams.

Shepherd was what many people would consider, a 'no-nonsense' type of guy. Shepherd had dirty brown messy straight hair that reached down to his shoulders, green eyes, tanned skin, tongue piercing and a bunch of tattoos on his arm.

Why hasn't Aura dated him?

Because 1) They are friends and 2) He likes blonde girls…or so she thinks~

"Hey Sheppy!" Aura said with a grin, hugging him from behind.

Shepherd blushed lightly and pulled away from her, composing himself. Shepherd wore dark colored jeans that fit him snuggly, a leather belt, black combat boots and a tight black shirt. He was simple and sexy, but that didn't seem to faze Aura at all.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he asked, scowling heavily.

Aura gave him a sweet smile, shrugging. "Well since I don't care, I'll just keep calling you that." Shepherd just simply rolled his green eyes and waved her off. "Go start dammit before I make you work the whole night shift again tomorrow."

Aura eyes widened and she gave him a mocking salute. "Yes sir!" She then quickly ran off, going to work immediately.

* * *

**[[Near Closing]]**

So far working today was a pain in the ass. One of the waitresses called in sick—she obviously wasn't sick, Aura saw the waitress on her lunch break—so Aura had to fill her spot and had to alternate between bartending and being a waitress. So Shepherd gave her an extra pair of short shorts that was a bit too tight for her, hugging her ass and waist.

But that's not even the worse part, all of the men there were hounding her more than the other waitresses and a few made a grab at her ass, she had liquor spilled on her tanktop—purposely—and she and Shepherd were the last ones at the bar, kicking out the rest of the drunks.

"Ay don't be that Shep!" one the drunk regulars slurred out. "How about you jun me in 'nother drank and we cun have fun wit' da lurl ladeh here."

Aura growled, crossing her arms, having the urge to impale the man with her hair or her fingers. But Shepherd didn't seem to like the way the man was talking and scowled heavily. "I said get the fuck outta here Ollie!" he snarled out, getting ready to knock this drunk asshole out.

"All right all right, I's leaves now, but **–hiccup- **donn expeekt me to cum 'ere again!" Ollie slurred out and got into his Toyota truck, backing out of the parking lot and swerving unsteadily down the road.

"Think he'd be all right Aura?"

"I hope not," she said with a roll of her eyes. "One less asshole in this world."

Aura then made her way to the bar, grabbing her leather jacket and skateboard.

"You're not going to change?" Shepherd asked, referring to the scantily short shorts. Aura looked down and shrugged. "I'll be fine, I can handle myself Shep."

"How about I give you a ride?"

"Shep, my house is only fifteen minutes away, I can walk," she said, patting his scruffy cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Shep." She planted a kiss on his cheek and headed out of the bar, not noticing the lovesick look in Shep's eyes or that he moved his hand up to touch his cheek.

* * *

Aura decided not to skateboard home at all but walk. There was a light fog rolling through but that didn't bother her, the street lamps above her flickered but that didn't bother her either.

Aura kept getting this odd feeling that someone was watching her but brushed it to the side, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with her Jack Skeleton lighter.

She took a long drag of it, humming to herself.

After a while she noticed that she had been walking for a while and she wasn't near her house yet and she was still walking along the street, the only lights were the street lamps that flickered off and on. She shuddered when she felt a cold chill run through her and she suddenly felt the sense of uneasiness wash over her.

She rubbed her arms and walked a bit faster. She kept getting an odd feeling like someone was following her.

_Or something…_Elle's voice said in her head.

Aura shook her head and scowled heavily. "Stupid fucking Elle and her paranormal bullshit," she muttered to herself.

"_**Aura**_…" a voice called out in the wind and Aura snapped her head back, turning around quickly. She felt her breath tighten in her throat as she saw the silhouette of a man. He looked tall wearing nothing but a black suit with a bright red tie, but against the fog she couldn't make out his face but could tell that he was bald.

_A tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt…_

They both were having a staring contest with one another is what it felt like to Aura, her cigarette now just dangling between her lips. Time seem to go slow as her and this random stranger never broke eye contact. The stranger then raised his hand—she noticed how skinny and long his arms looked, and he gave her a wave.

Aura looked at him strangely and waved back at the stranger, unsurely. She then turned on her heel and walked away slowly, still feeling the stranger's eyes on her back. She then tossed another wary look back, noticing that the mystery man was gone.

_"Slenderwalking", a term created to describe Slenderman's apparent teleportation, appearing, and disappearing at will…._

"Fucking fake ass creepypasta story," she mumbled as she flicked the cigarette to the ground, tossing the skateboard to the ground and quickly skated away, not once looking behind her.

A figure from the trees above watched her, head tilted to the side as it watched the mysteriously girl skate away. And the figure eventually disappeared into the fog.

_A black suit, a black tie and he seems to lack a face_

_I looked away for a moment, he was gone without a trace_

_And I thought, Even if he's shy_

_What a charming guy_

_I don't have to worry_

'_Cuz I know Slendy's watching me_

_No one else sees him, it seems_

_He follows me in my dreams~_

**END**

**_Author's Note:_** Who is that mysterious man? [I'm pretty sure you all know]

And I do you guys like Aura? She looks exactly like Lust from FMA except more taller, and a bit more of a bigger chest and w/o the Homunculus tattoo.

And the gore shall be happening soon. I mean this is love story mixed with gore and smut. And Slendy's tentacles! =^.^= —clings to his tentacles, swinging on them— Whee!

Slenderman:….-_-…..

I love you too Slendy!

Slenderman: . —raises tentacle menacingly—

Don't impale me! Hey how about this…you and Aura get to have some limey goodness very soon~

Slenderman: —lowers tentacle and a blush comes onto his cheeks— -/-

Hehe well excuse me while I tease Slendy, read and review…OR SLENDERMAN WITH FUCKING IMPALE YOU AND STEAL YOUR BABIES!

Alsoooo I forgot to say that the poem in the beginning was made by yours truly and the song at the end is a song I found on youtube about Slenderman, it's awesome. The link will be on my profile :)


	2. Tall, Slender Dreams

_Aura slowly opened her eyes and groaned, feeling sluggish and a bit sore all over. She groaned and held her head, looking up and noticing that she could clearly see the moon and the stars._

_Where was she?_

_She then took notice that she felt dirt, twigs and leaves beneath her fingers and looked around, seeing large tall trees. She was in the William Bankhead National Forest that was located near Double Springs, it was the only forest located near the town._

_She slowly stood on wobbly legs, leaning against a tree for support. She looked down at her clothes noticing that she was wearing a pure white chemise that barely covered her body and was practically see through along with a matching white g-string._

"_This is fucking weird…" she muttered, trying to pull down the chemise as she felt an odd chill hit her. _

_She sighed heavily, and began walking around the forest, trying to find her way out, but it seemed as if the forest was going to go on forever and ever until she came upon a clearing that had a few campers sitting around a fire, their backs turned. _

"_Hey, excuse me?" she asked, looking over at the people. She was only met with silence._

_From the back they looked to be a four people, a family perhaps? There was a man, a woman, a teenaged boy and a little girl._

"_Excuse me…?" she said, grabbing the man by the shoulder. He fell back and she gasped loudly. The man had no eyes, they looked like they were ripped out along with his tongue. "Oh my god…"_

_The rest of the people seem to fall back on their own accord, all mutilated in their own way._

_The woman had her jaw ripped off and her eyes were pulled out but were left dangling by a few tendons, the young girl had her fingers cut off one by one while her tongue was ripped out along with her intestines and the teenaged boy eyes were also ripped out, having large gaping holes in them and cheeks were cut all the way up to his ear in an almost Glasgow smile._

"_Oh my fucking God…" Aura whispered to herself, backing away from the dead bodies slowly, only to bump into something solid._

_The solid form felt oddly warm for some reason and sent tingles down her spine. Aura whipped herself around and came face to face with a faceless man who wore nothing but a black suit with a white shit, black shiny dress shoes and bright red tie._

"_N-No…it couldn't be you're the…"_

_**Slenderman**__….Elle's voice rang in her head._

_And Aura did the only thing she could do, she ran. She turned on her heel, running in the opposite direction, not once looking behind her._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck! He's fucking real!" she said to herself, in between pants as she dodged branches. If he did those things to that family, who knows what the hell he could do to her?_

_Without paying attention, Aura didn't take notice of the large root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it, falling face first to the dirt, her knees becoming scrapped and the chemise becoming dirty with dirt._

"_**Aura…**__" a scratchy voice said and she quickly turned around, noticing that the root was now starting to move on it's on, and fog began to soon heavily fill the woods._

_She felt something slithery crawl up her leg and she gasped right when it tightly wrapped around her ankle. "No no!" Whatever it was, it had hoisted her up into the air and something else wrapped around her mid-section and she was once again facing the Slenderman._

_He only stared at her__—was he staring at her?__—__head tilted the side as an uncomfortable silence entered the air._

_Aura looked at him—was it even a him?—trying to take in his features, but he had nothing, he was just a pure white, blank face. And it creeped her the hell out. She soon found herself scowling and snarled out, "If you're going to kill me then fucking do it! Don't just stare at me!" If he even was staring at her…_

_She felt something slithery and a bit slimy rub against her cheek and her eyes widened when she noticed it was a tentacle like thing coming from his back. _

"_**Aura….**__" His scratchy voice said once again, his tentacle like thingy seeming to caress and rub her face. On instinct one of her hair strands moved on it's own accord, caressing his face in return._

_She felt something going up her leg and she gasped once again (SBD: Geesh how many times is she going to gasp?) His tentacle rubbing against her inner thigh. She blushed furiously. "Get away from me, you fucking skinny pervert!" she hissed out, her hair lashing out at him. _

_She heard him growl loudly and he squeezed her even tighter, crushing her ribs, making her cry out in pain, the tentacle on her leg moving up and rubbing her roughly through her panties. Aura let out a whimper, struggling against him. "D-Don't…" Aura tried to fight off the heat that was gathering between her legs as he rubbed harder._

_Slenderman only looked at her, her body was reacting to him but she was saying no. Humans were odd creatures, but then again she wasn't fully human._

"_A-ahh, wait no, fuck…" she panted out, her panties becoming soaked as he rubbed against her clit through her g-string. He moved her g-string to the side, rubbing his tentacle up and down her now soaked pussy lips teasingly._

_Aura moaned and became less and less tense, feeling her mind become clouded with pleasure._

_Slenderman then pushed one of his tentacles into her once she was wet enough. Aura let out a loud painful hiss, feeling it stretch her open, his tentacle moving carelessly around inside of her. "Be gentle dammit!" she shouted at him._

_He stopped, looking at her, as if trying to process what she said but then soon he was moving it in and out of her slowly, each time it removed from out of her and only went back in a bit deeper._

_Aura moaned, her face becoming flushed as a few of her hair strands moved down his body, grabbing something, long, thick and hard. Aura blushed, silently cursing her hair for having a mind of it's own sometimes as it began to stroke him. Slenderman grunted loudly, picking up the pace of his tentacle inside of her._

"_Oh…fuck…yeah," she moaned out breathlessly as she rocked her body as best as she could back and forth on his tentacle. Slenderman then slithered another tentacle under her chemise, ripping it apart and grabbing one of her breast harshly, fondling it and pulling at the hardened pink bud._

_Aura was in heaven, she wasn't sure if he was going to kill her but as of right now she didn't give two shits, if he killed her now, she would atleast die happy~_

_Her hair made spirals around his length, squeezing and rubbing it even harder, earning a loud grunt from the faceless man. Another tentacle came from him and moved down to rub at her clit, earning a loud cry from Aura._

_She felt her stomach tighten, she looked around for something to grab onto but the only thing she could grab onto was his tentacle. She grabbed it roughly, her nails elongating and sticking into him._

_She tossed her head back and let out a loud moan, her body convulsing and shuddering as she came violently, her pussy spamsing all around his tentacle and squeezing it tightly, her hair squeezing his cock even harder._

_Slenderman grunted loudly, feeling himself cum also, his seed soaking his pants as he shook hard. His chest felt heavy and his mind felt hazy. _

_Aura felt her body calm down, her heart thumping loudly in her ears and her pussy throbbing around his tentacle as her hair let go of his softening cock, her body going limp._

_She felt his tentacle withdrew from her and she moaned lowly._

_Slenderman looked at the clear, sticky fluid on his tentacle and brought it to his face, rubbing it along where his mouth would be at. "__**De…licious**__~" he said in his gravely voice and pulled her to his chest, his tentacles caressing and rubbing her face._

"_**My Aura….**__" He whispered and Aura could of sworn she saw a smile grace his face before she drifted off into oblivion._

* * *

"Holy fuck!" Aura shouted and shot up from her bed, a thin layer of sweat coating her body.

She was breathing heavy, and her heart was thumping in her chest. She licked her dried lips and looked around the room, noticing that it was close to four in the afternoon. "Fuck…how long was I out?" she asked herself, flipping back the covers and then noticed a wet spot in the bed.

"What the…?"

She looked down at it and an image of something long and slithery inside of her flashed through her head and she blushed furiously. "That was a fucking trippy as dream," she mumbled out, covering the wet spot with her covers once more.

She ran her fingers through her inky black hair and got out of bed only to almost collapse to the ground. She felt incredibly _**sore**_ between her legs and her…lower half of her body was throbbing a bit.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to ignore the fact that it felt like she had been fucked by something huge even though she came home straight after work last night.

"Heyyyy horny bitch," Elle said, popping her head into the room.

"What?" Aura asked, snapping her head around to look at Elle who wore her Hooter's uniform. [SBD: Pfffttt, if you would even call that a uniform.]

"Hehe you know," Elle said suggestively, wiggling her thin eyebrows at her friend as she came into her dark room. "You were moaning all night to the afternoon, it sounded like you were actually getting fucked I swear~"

"Who were you dreaming about?"

Aura blushed and glowered at her. "I wasn't dreaming about no one! I never had sex dreams!" she said, clearly embarrassed. Oh God, Elle heard her?

"Well it sure sounded and _**looked**_ liked you were being fucked. I peeked into your room last night and saw your top up and you were bucking your hips and moaning loudly and even your hair was going crazy," Elle said with a giggle, making sexual thrusts playfully, winking at her red-faced friend.

Aura felt an odd chill overcome her body at what Elle said, pictures of the dream flashing through her head. It all felt real, almost _**too**_ real.

She then shook her head. "Whatever," she grumbled out and made her way to the bathroom, in need of a cold as shower. Badly.

* * *

After her much, much needed cold shower, Aura had changed into leather ripped jeans that seemed a bit too small for her, hanging low on her waist, showing off her buxom figure, fuzzy black slippers and a black tight Slayer cami top that showed off her cleavage. Her hair was in two low ponytails and she wore dark makeup as usual, her lips painted a deep sensual red.

She walked into the living room to see Elle glued to the plasma.

"Is there something interesting on?" Aura asked, walking up to behind her friend. She looked at Elle and then at the screen when Elle didn't answer her, noticing that the news was on. [Bold= News Story]

**The body of Ollie Towner was found this morning by forty six year old fisherman; James Hudson. James was said to have been out for his early morning fishing when he caught sight of something dangling in the background. He decided to investigate and found the body of Ollie, hanging from a vine, his organs ripped out and strewn out every where and his eyes were cut out.**

**When the police arrived on the scene they noticed that his car was in extreme damage from a broken brake but when checked, the brake appeared to be in perfect condition…**

"Oh my God…" Aura said, her eyes wide in shock. A picture of Ollie showed up, and it confirmed her thoughts, it was the same drunken asshole—now dead asshole—that was pestering her for some sex last night at the bar.

**It is a wonder on how Ollie ended up in the forest when his house was in the opposite direction of the forest. And apparently the only clue officers have is that a black cloth material was shoved down Ollie's throat and carved on the side of Ollie's car was a circle with an X in the middle of it that was stained to what appears to be his blood.**

"Slenderman…" Elle whispered, her eyes wide, fascinated.

**People are now advised to be on a look-out and to keep safe, the authorities are unsure if this is the act of a random killing or a serial killer. More soon shall be updated.**

**Now on with other ne—**

Elle had turned off the TV and snapped her head to Aura. "Did you just hear all of that?"

"Uhm…yeah, so?" Aura said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall, pretending not to care, feeling odd goosebumps starting to cover to her arms.

"The X in the middle of the circle! It must be Slenderman!" Elle said excitedly.

Aura, being the stubborn woman she is, snorted very un-lady like and rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you Elle there is no such thing as Slenderman and it's just some crazed fucking lunatic whose trying to be like him," she said, waving Elle off.

"No no, it can _**not**_ be a fucking crazed lunatic, it's just weird, the impaling and the fact that Ollie was found in the forest even though his house was about an hour away was not some weird coincidence," she said seriously.

"I'm surprised you can even say a big word like that," Aura said sarcastically, making Elle toss her a glare.

"And besides Ollie was drunk as hell, he could of went in the wrong direction and got lost or something."

"Even _**if **_he got lost, how would you explain the fact that he got that far in the woods on _**foot**_ if he was drunk?" Elle said, putting her hand on her small hip.

Aura didn't know how to respond to her, not having a comeback at all. She scowled heavily and turned her head defiantly. "Hmph, whatever," Aura said. "I'm telling you, the police are going to find the crazy whack-job who did it to Ollie and then you'll realize there is no such thing as the Slenderman."

She then walked into the kitchen, going to make herself some food.

Elle scowled heavily. She may be a blonde but she wasn't stupid. Ditzy, yes, stupid, no. She knew _**something**_ was weird about Ollie's death, it just didn't add up right. And she was going to find out for herself.

She then looked at Aura whose hair was grabbing the bottle of milk, pouring it into a bowl. Elle smirked a bit darkly as she looked at the video recorder on the table and then back at Aura. And she was going to have Aura and her weird ass abilities to help her, even if it meant that Aura may lose her life~

Elle smiled and stood, grabbing her jean jacket. "See ya later Aura," she said, giving her friend a sly look before heading out the door, pulling out her Iphone, starting to look at more history on her newfound fascination: _**Slenderman**_.

END

Le gasp! Slendy has a fangirl and it's Elle! Elle has an odd obsession with creepy things which is weird for someone whose so bubbly and _**supposedly**_ normal but you'll come to find out that Elle is not the friend that Aura think she is :P

I gave you guys some limey/lemony goodness and it seems Slendy is still worn out from it. —looks at him—

Slenderman: —sleeping soundly with a blush on his face, holding ripped teddy bear close to him— _**Mm…Aura….**_

Hehe I guess that orgasm wore him out —perverted smirk— Any who, this is where the gore and the hunt for Slenderman begins! :D Well…they hunt for him maybe in two more chapters? Idk but I want more odd happenings with Aura and murders before they all go hunt for him.

I'm loving this story already~ R&R


	3. Slender Jealousy

Aura had been zoning in and out while she was at work, unable to focus at all. And frankly, it was starting to worry Shepherd.

Shepherd was wearing a simple pair of ripped blue jeans, black boots and a black slim fitting band shirt. He went to the back room where Aura was having her break. She didn't seem to notice him at all; she was staring down at her burger that was in front of her, seeming to be muttering under her breath.

"Aura…?"

Shepherd got closer to her, trying to hear what she was saying.

"_He's watching…always watching…watching watching, circle you, circle you…." _She said with an empty giggle that disturbed the hell out of Shepherd. He put his hand on shoulder. "Aura are you okay?"

She quickly spun around, a snarl escaping her throat as her hair flowed about her angrily. Shepherd fell back on his ass and backed up against the wall, holding up his hands. "Whoa! Chill Aura!" he shouted at her, noticing her eyes were a clear glossy black.

Yes Shepherd knew about Aura's little "gifts" since they've been working together for a few years with one another.

She looked down at him and then her eyes reverted to their odd amber color and her hair fell to her sides. She then shook her head, and looked at him. "Shep why are you on the ground?" she asked, looking at her boss and friend weirdly.

"You know why! You went all freaky on me and looked like you were going to murder me!" he said, standing up, a scowl forming on his face.

Aura raised her brows. "I did?"

"Yeah you di…do you remember what you were doing?" he asked, a worried look coming on his face.

Aura bit her bottom lip and then shook her head. "No…I mean the last thing I remember was going in here for my break and about to eat my burger that Raphael [SBD: The gay cook. Think Lafayette from True Blood but more slimmer with bright blue hair XD] made me," she admitted, noticing his worried look. Had she really attacked him?

"Well when I came in here to check up on you, you were mumbling these crazy things about someone watching you," he said with a sigh, running his fingers though his dirty brown hair.

"Oh…" she muttered, looking down. Pictures flashing in her head of the dream she had yesterday and her cheeks heated up.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, coming up behind her.

_God did she look beautiful…_he thought lovingly.

Shepherd wasn't sure when he started to like her but he knew it was around the time when she had first started to work for him. He always thought of her as beautiful, even with the weird hair thingy. It did bother him a bit but Aura…she was something special, he only wished he could tell her.

"I'm fine just been thinking about the whole Ollie thing," she said with a heavy sigh, plopping down in her chair at the table.

"Oh, well it's not your fault or anything right?" he asked, pulling up a chair beside her. Aura didn't reply and he frowned a bit, nudging her. "Right?"

"Yeah right, but…I don't know this thing gives me a bad feeling. Like something just been unleashed here, something…not human," she said, furrowing her brows. She didn't want to tell him about her dream but ever since the dream, she's been feeling weird all day today.

"Not human?" Shepherd said with a laugh. "I think it was just some sicko trying to get off on this. And besides Ollie was a drunkard abusive asshole. So…one less asshole in the world ain't gun' affect no one so you best not worry."

Aura gave him a smile, noticing his slight Irish accent-kicking in. "Yeah you're right," she said, hitting him in the arm. "Thanks Shep."

He felt his heart leap in his chest at her smile and couldn't help but smile back at her. "No problem Aura, I'll always be here for you," he said, ruffling her hair and standing up.

Shepherd then looked at his watch. "And I believe it's time for you to get back to work…"

"Hey!" she shouted in protest. "I didn't get a chance to even finish my damn burger."

Shep gave her a boyish smile and shrugged. "That's **your **fault. So get back to work or your fired~" [SBD: This makes me think of Benson from Regular Show XD]

"Asshole," she hissed out playfully and stood, walking out the room. "And stop looking at my ass!"

Shepherd blushed and tore his eyes away from it, crossing his arms and huffing loudly.

* * *

It was the end of work already and Shepherd, Aura and Raphael were the last ones there.

"You hookers stay safe alright?" Raphael told them as he grabbed his purse, tossing his apron into the break room. Raphael was a black man with mocha colored skin, bright blaring hazel eyes and a slim but bit muscled body—he was stronger than he looked. He had bright blue hair that was in a pixie cut, his bangs tipped black. He was flamboyant and all the colors of the rainbow if you catch y drift.

Aura gave him a smile as she cleaned down the bar. "I will, I can't say the same for Shep here," she joked.

Shepherd scowled a bit at her but looked at Raphael, giving him a grin. "Yeah I'll be safe too and you be safe."

"I'd be safe if you came home with me suga'," Raphael said flirtatiously, giving Shepherd a wink, making him shudder a bit.

Sometimes Raphael disturbed him with his flirting and sexual innuendos.

"N-No I'm good…" he stammered out, a look of disgust crossing his face.

Raphael shrugged, putting his purse strap on his shoulder. "Mm, suit ya self bitch," he said and walked out of the bar, swinging his hips.

Once gone, Shep said with a gag, "I hate it when he does that!"

Aura smirked, finishing cleaning up the bar. "You know Raph is only playing Shepherd…maybe," she said teasingly. She took off her nametag and got from behind the bar.

She was wearing faux leather leggings that hugged her lower body in all the right places, a simple black cami that stopped a few inches above her belly button, a leather cropped jacket and her usual worn down combat boots; she never even had to try, she just simply looked sexy.

"Well I'm heading out," she said, grabbing her skateboard from the break room.

"Whoa whoa slow your roll," Shep said, stopping her right when she was heading for the door.

"What?" She looked at him questioningly.

"You're not walking home alone after all that shit on the news," he said seriously. "Tonight I'm driving you home no exceptions." Aura smirked, flipping her ink black hair.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me," she said teasingly, smirking even more when she saw his face turn a bit red. Shep scoffed and crossed his arms. "I don't." He then quickly left out of the bar, with a smug looking Aura following behind him.

They went to his black 1985 Mustang. She got inside and he followed suit. He looked at her and saw that she was deep in thought. He wished he could at least tell her how he felt…it was gnawing at him deeply. He huffed, starting the car and pulling out the parking lot.

* * *

The ride was quiet…simply quiet. Shep didn't mind though, he knew they both had a lot to think about.

They finally arrived at her house and he decided to walk her to the door.

Shepherd turned her around. "Aura what the hell are you thinking about?" he asked, a scowl forming on his lips when he saw the sudden distressed look on her face.

"I just get this feeling of being watched is all and I had this dream yesterday night…" she babbled and then sighed heavily. "I just got a lot on my damn mind."

"Well you know I'm here for ya right?" he said gently, his hand caressing her cheek. "I may be your boss but I'm also your friend." Aura gave him a half-smile, putting her hand over top of his as it rested on her pale cheek.

"Yeah I know…th-thanks for caring dude," she said gently and gave him a kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"Night Shep," she said a bit shyly and quickly before unlocking her door.

Shepherd quickly grabbed her, forcing his lips upon hers on impulse. He inwardly groaned at how good she tasted, how soft her lips were. Aura's eyes widened and she wanted to push him off, tell him she didn't like him like that but for once, she needed this. She closed her eyes and kissed him back hungrily, desperately as she rubbed her tongue against his.

Shep could feel himself harden and he growled into the kiss, pushing her against her door, wrapping one leg around his waist while her gripped her ass.

This was finally it. Aura was going to be his and he couldn't be even happier.

Aura could feel herself getting wet but then an image of Slenderman entered her mind, his stance stiff, his tentacles moving about menacingly. His aura read one thing, jealousy.

Aura pulled away from Shep's lips, moaning softly when she felt him start to kiss her neck, hands going up her shirt. This felt too wrong, not right.

"S-Shep…stop," she panted out, pushing him away from her.

Shep looked at her confused and filled with lust at the same time, his intense bright green eyes had darkened; red lipstick smeared on his lips and his face was already contorted in what looked to be burning desire. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"I…I have to go. I don't want Elle coming down here and seeing us like…like **this**," she said, feeling her heart clench a bit at the pained and confused look on his face.

"I…I understand," he said softly, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll…see you at work tomorrow alright?" Aura could only nod; fixing her self, knowing full well her lipstick was all over the place.

He gave her one last look before returning to his car, driving off quickly. Aura groaned and stepped inside the house, slamming the door and trudging upstairs to her room, falling down to her bed. "Fucking dammit…" she muttered, feeling confused.

Why did she stop? Why?

"How did it go?" Elle asked, popping her head into the room. She reeked out sex and her hair was messy. She wore nothing but a thin sheer robe that showed off everything underneath.

She had seen the whole thing between Shep and Aura, being the nosy blonde that she was.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aura's muffled voice said from her pillow.

"Mm, well remember I'm always here~" Elle replied, a devious smirk playing on her lips before she slowly closed the door.

Aura then flipped over, looking up at her ceiling. "I probably hurt his feelings," she said out loud. She then groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. "Goddammit Elle for showing me that Slenderman bullshit."

She only hoped that she would forget about him and she could move on with her life and even start a relationship with Shep.

But what she didn't know was that…this was only the beginning.

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A soft small groan was heard. There was some shuffling and covers were thrown back. The person reached over and pulled on something and light illuminated the room.

The person was Jason, a seven year old boy with black shaggy hair and dark eyes. He looked at his clock noticing it was one am. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, before looking around. He could have sworn he heard something.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He got out of his bed, holding his small blue blanket that he slept with to his chest as he edged his way to the window. He looked out of it and then a tired smile came onto his baby face.

He lifted up his window and looked down. "Oh! Hi Mr. Black, what are you doing here so late?" Jason whispered.

Mr. Black was what Jason called him because of the black suit he wore. Mr. Black had no face; he was incredibly pale and extremely tall, wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a bright red tie.

Mr. Black motioned for Jason to come along with him. Mr. Black could never talk, but Jason didn't mind at all. They would always play with one another in the woods. Mr. Black was really good at playing hide-n-seek.

"Well I can come and play now, longs I'm home by the time my mommie and daddy wake up," he whispered. Mr. Black raised his long arms, and they elongated high enough for Jason to be held in them.

Jason gripped his blanket and got into Mr. Black arms.

Mr. Black then proceeded to carry Jason to the woods, the fog enveloping them.

[ SBD: WARNING GORE AHEAD. FOR ALL YOU PUSSY'S WHO DON'T LIKE CHILD MURDER, DON'T READ AHEAD :D AND ALL WHO PROCEED ARE SOME SICK FUCKS LIKE ME :D]

Jason looked at Mr. Black who carried him deeper and deeper into the woods, further than he usual goes.

"Mr. Black how far out are we going to play?"

Mr. Black suddenly stopped and he dropped Jason to the ground, a loud cry erupting from Jason's throat as he felt his elbow connect with the hard ground, his bone instantly breaking.

"Mr. Black why did you drop me?"

Suddenly Jason's eyes widened in horror as he saw where Mr. Black's mouth was suppose to be, the skin there ripping open to reveal a gaping black hole where his mouth suddenly looked extremely sharp, almost like his mouth was his teeth.

"M-Mr. Black…?"

Mr. Black could only see red in his mind. He wasn't thinking of killing tonight but when he saw **her** kiss that male, it made him thirst for something to kill. Something to take this burning anger and jealousy out of him.

And Jason was the perfect boy to help him release his anger out on.

"_**Ru…Run…**_" he growled out, his tentacles springing from his back.

Jason screamed and managed to get up, running in the opposite direction of Mr. Black, tears running down his face.

Why did he go with Mr. Black tonight? His mom never told him to talk and play with strangers, and now he was going to pay the price for it.

A sick smile came upon Mr. Black's face and a long snake like tongue came from the gaping black hole. He loved to chase his prey. It made everything much more exciting.

He ran after Jason, who tried to run as far as his little legs to take him, but his chest burned, his feet was sore and raw from the rocks and branches he stepped on, and his elbow hurt.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could run.

He then took a quick look back and noticed that Mr. Black wasn't behind him. He stopped running, falling to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, tears running down his face. "Oh God…mommie….daddy," he sobbed.

He lifted his head, his eyes widened when he saw his house only a few yards away.

He knew he couldn't run any longer but he could scream. "MO—Elck!"

Jason looked down to see a long tentacle protruding out of his stomach, his blood spilling everywhere.

He was hoisted up to face Mr. Black who only gave him an evil look, his tongue coming from the hole to rub against Jason's cheek.

"A-ahhh…" Jason wheezed out, feeling a burning pain in his gut. "Momm…ughh…mom…."

"_**It…was…fu..n…playing…~**_" Mr. Black said darkly before slicing Jason's neck open, growling in blood lust as the little boy's blood sprayed all over his pale face.

Jason took one last wheeze and the light left from his eyes.

Mr. Black tossed the boy to the ground and thrust another tentacle into the boy, ripping open his stomach even more, his intestines hanging out, and steam coming from them.

Mr. Black growled and continued to mutilate the boy, still angry, enjoying the squishy feel of his organs on his tentacles.

This was all for her.

She was going to be his, whether he had to kill everyone in this town.

He felt his bloodlust ebb away and he looked down at what used to be Jason. Jason's intestines were strung about around him, his tongue was cut off, his neck cut so hard and deep that his head was barely hanging on a few tendons and his eye balls were ripped out.

Mr. Black looked at his work and then dropped Jason's bloodied blanket next to him, before turning around, disappearing into the fog of the woods, blending into the trees.

Tomorrow Jason's dog would be found eating the insides of Jason, his mom and dad would find the body of their son.

The authorities would arrive. Declare that this was an act of a serial killer. And they will find carved onto little Jason's back.

_Always watching…_

END

SBD: Another lovely chapter by yours truly, I feel bad for Jason though…

—snickers— not really. Next chapter I think I shall let some weirdness happen to Aura and another murder happen before they go search for Slendy.

SBD: But on another note…SLENDER! YOU DRAGGED BLOOD ALL OVER THE CARPET OF MY NEW APARTMENT!

Slender: —simply ignores and continues to watch Friday the 13th—

SBD: Damn bastard…—grumbles and starts scrubbing carpet— I better clean this up by the time mom comes home or your ass is in trouble. How can I explain to her that a mythology demon thingy dragged blood in here after killing a fucking seven year old?! ._.

Slender: —looks at me and then shrugs— _**….**_

SBD: I swear….taking care of a fucking killer is a hassle. . But guess what Slendy, a certain relative of yours will be in this fanfiction too.

Slender: _**! Y…you…don't…mean—**_

SBD: Shhh! You can't let them know!

Anyway R&R hehe…..


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

**Faygo Loving Clown: **I think we are all pretty messed up in the head in our own way XD but in reality…I don't condone that shit. —hugs little sister—

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX: **Thanks :D and I like Aura's character too. So many characters I make are based a wee bit off of me or based on what I wish I could act like xP. Aura is just my full-blown gothic side.

**KitsuneMagic48:** I only kill the children because that's what Slendy does : But that's going to change soon enough —grins— Awh poor Slendy be careful! He bruises easily XD

* * *

Another murder had happened and this time it was a little boy. The news was bold enough to show pictures and Elle only watched fascinated. Aura felt her stomach tighten in disgust and at the moment she wanted to throw up.

"I'm telling you Aura, this is fucking Slenderman. No human would ever brutalize a child like this," Elle said, a smile spread across her face.

Aura scowled at her. "A child's death is nothing to smile about and its not fucking Slenderman, he doesn't exist!" These last three days have been a whirlwind for Aura. First she sees a man in the fog, then has that weird as dream in the morning, next day she's zoning out and mumbling things and now this, she had another dream and it wasn't a nice one at that…

"Why are you so defensive?" Elle asked accusingly, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not fucking defensive!" Aura shouted, her hair-flaring out a bit before she quickly retreated into the darkness of her room, slamming the door.

Elle raised her brow, scowling a bit. Aura knew something was up, maybe she encountered Slenderman already or she wouldn't be getting so defensive and looking panicked whenever he was brought up. It was all rather interesting…

Elle scrunched up her nose. She'll ask Aura to help her hunt down Slenderman when they were both off during the weekend but she won't let Aura know that it's a hunt, she'll say it's a camping trip~

She grinned darkly. She was going to find Slenderman, actually capture him on video and become famous. Too bad Aura is going to have lose her life over it. Oh well~

* * *

Aura was in the bathroom, sitting in the bathtub to calm her down. The dream she had kept on repeating over and over in her head, and all she wanted was for it to stop, for the dream to disappear from her mind.

She closed her eyes and dunked her body under the water, and began to feel the memory of the dream come back to her…

_Aura was at work and everything seemed so right at first. The customers were the same drunken bastards, Raphael kept making flirtatious jokes at the homophobic customers and Shep was Shep, sitting down in his office most likely relaxing. He was such a lazy ass boss._

_She smiled as she saw Raphael, tapped one of the homophobic racist customers, Joe on the nose and gave him a sexy smile. Joe recoiled in disgust, and ended up falling out of his seat. Everyone laughed. _

_Aura laughed, amused at her friend. "Hey Raphael, leave the poor guy alone!" she said with a grin, pouring a drink for a customer._

_Raphael turned towards her and Aura's eyes widened. Raphael…he had no face._

"_What I do hooka is my business, besides I like my men chunky. Ya know more chunk equals more funk can I get a Amen?" Raphael said playfully._

"_Oh God…" she said in horror._

"_Hey!" the customer shouted in anger. Aura noticed she was overfilling the customer's liquor and looked at them to apologize._

"_I'm sor—" Aura backed away from the customer quickly, noticing that she too did not have a face._

"_Am I going to get a free drink now or what?" she asked, her voice starting to sound a bit distorted._

"_Y-Your face…" Aura muttered, eyes wide._

"_What's wrong with it?" the woman asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is that a fucking insult or something!"_

"_You…you have no face," Aura said, leaning against where all of the liquor was, wanting to get away and into the break room at the moment. She felt her heart still in her chest when everyone turned when she said that, their faces all blank. _

_No eyes. No ears. No mouth. No nose…no __**anything.**_

"_He's watching….always watching," they all chanted, starting to advance towards her._

"_Oh fuck!" Aura ran into Shep's surprisingly large office to see the back of him. She hugged him tightly from behind, tears starting to go down her face. "Shep help me! There's something terribly wrong going on, no one has a face!"_

"_**Wh…at could you pos…possibly mean Au…ra?**__" Shep asked, his voice distorted. Aura's eyes widened and she let go of him, slowly moving back. "Sh-Shep?"_

_Shepherd turned around and his face was gone also. _

"_You have no fucking face either!" she screamed, backing up before hitting something hard. She looked up to see the faceless Raphael._

"_Where do you think ya going hooka?" he asked, his voice also distorted. _

_Raphael then pushed her to the ground and everyone began pouring into Shepherd's office, beginning to surround her._

"_He's always watching…circle you, circle you," they all whispered in harsh chants, lowering their hands down. Aura screamed and tried to fight them off but her hair and her hands did not do anything. Her hair didn't move and her hands did not elongate into sharp hand-like claws._

_Shepherd and Raphael were soon holding both sides of her arms. Aura writhed and tried to move, tears going down her face. "Guys please let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, as everyone looked—she wasn't even fucking sure if they were looking at her._

_The crowd moved to the side and she saw an exact copy of herself walk up to her. Except the other her had no face either but she wore a black suit with a tight black pencil skirt and black pumps._

"_Oh God…Oh God!" Aura shouted as she looked at faceless her._

_It for some reason reminded her of…_

"_Slenderman…" she whispered, her eyes wide, face wet with tears._

_An evil smile soon came onto "Aura's" face, and long sharp teeth showed into her mouth. "You're all his Aura, you belong to him," she said darkly, her hair starting to move. She licked her lips._

"_Get away from me!" Aura shouted in fear, moving around fearfully now but Raphael's and Shepherd's hands tightened around her._

"_Aura" laughed evilly and stabbed one her hairs into Aura's gut. Aura gasped loudly in pain and blood began to drip heavily from her mouth as she looked at her faceless self in shock._

_A shadowy figure came up behind "Aura" and Aura's pained eyes widened when she saw it was none other than Slenderman._

"_**Finish her,"**__ he said lovingly to "Aura", his own tentacles caressing her face. And for once his voice did not sound distorted._

"_Yes my love," "Aura" replied and ripped out her hair from Aura's gut and then her hands elongated to long claws. _

"_N-no…" Aura whispered weakly, feeling black spots in her vision._

"_Aura" smirked darkly and stabbed her one of her fingers into Aura's head, killing her instantly. "So pathetic," she whispered darkly._

_Slenderman's mouth opened, and he actually smiled. "__**My love…**__"_

"_**My Aura….**__"_

* * *

Aura snapped her eyes opened and quickly brought herself up, coughing uncontrollably, trying to get the water out of her lungs.

Her stomach hurt like hell and her head was throbbing. "Fuck…" she muttered and got out of the bathtub, pulling the drain to let the water go down. She wrapped her towel around her body and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widened and she staggered back, fear in her amber orbs when she the image of "Aura" in the mirror, smiling evilly.

"Get away from me dammit! What do you want?" she screamed before hitting the mirror, shattering it instantly, tears going down her face.

Elle busted into the bathroom, her eyes wide. She looked at the broken glass in the sink and on the floor, then at Aura's tear streaked face and her bloodied hand. "Oh my God what happened?" Elle asked before rushing over to her friend.

Aura realized what she did and then she shook her head, looking at her bloodied hand.

"I thought I saw a spider on the mirror…and I uhm hit it…" Aura quickly said.

"Then why are you crying?" Elle asked, crossing her arms and obviously not believing her.

"….Because I was scared of it," Aura said simply, sniffling.

Elle gave her a disbelieving look but did not say anything. "Mm, well clean up the glass then," she said before walking off.

Aura looked down at her hand, concentrating hard and the glass popped out of her hand, the blood going back inside and the wound stitched itself back together. She could heal herself but it was very…draining.

She groaned and quickly picked up the shard of glass with her hair and threw it away. She then made her way to her room, scowling softly as she fell back onto her bed. Why her? What did Slenderman wan—no no, he didn't exist.

"No such thing as Slenderman, no such thing," she said to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

Why can't anything of her life be normal?

* * *

Work for the past few weeks Aura was stressful, and nothing didn't seem to be working right. She was messing up the orders, not mixing them correctly or she was breaking glasses or not even paying attention.

She kept getting more crazed dreams, some sexual, some bloody and some just plain blank with her sitting alone in a room filled with crazed whispers.

She was losing her mind, and she was going crazy.

Elle was noticing it clearly at how more withdrawn Aura was acting at home. Elle had a feeling it had to do with Slenderman. She had to hold back the camping trip, wanting to observe Aura. And knew it was now the time to ask her after she got off of work.

At the bar, it had closed down early since it was Sunday. Shep came up behind Aura who was busy cleaning the bar vigorously. He grabbed her by her shoulder and she whipped around.

She looked tired; dark circles around her eyes, her lower lid was red and raw and her skin was pale. "Aura…" he said softly, moved his hand towards her. She jerked away but then stilled, feeling his hand caressing her cheek.

"It's okay Aura, I'm here…I'm always here for you," he said gently, pulling her towards him.

She gave him a sad smile, tears in her eyes. "I know you are, its just…things been hard lately…too hard."

"How about this…I take you out tonight? We go see a movie that you want to see and have dinner afterwards. How does that sound?" he said, giving her a soft smile, his thumb rubbing her cheek affectionately.

"…Okay," Aura said reluctantly.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to Shep. She cared for him dearly. "We go as friends alright?"

Shep gave her a smile, not caring if they were going as friends. As long he was with her, and making her happy, he was just fine. "Alright…I'll pick you up at eight thirty alright?"

"Yeah…I'll see you then," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bar. Shep touched his cheek and grinned from cheek to cheek.

A figure watched from the trees, his nails digging into the tree as his super hearing picked up on the conversation between Shep and Aura. He was **not** happy. Not fucking happy at all.

* * *

Aura was just finishing up her face for her date when there was a loud knock at the door. Aura grinned happily, giving herself a once over in the mirror.

She looked fucking good. She was wearing a black buckle corset that exaggerated her hourglass figure even more and pushed up her breast, a patent leather cropped jacket, patent leather arm warmers, a white mini skirt, black stockings with a black bow and white open toed pumps. [SBD: Her outfit is on my profile]

Her hair was soft waves going down her back and pushed to the side. She wore sensual red glossy lipstick and her usual dark makeup.

She grinned. Damn did she never look so good. Shep was going to have to pick his jaw up from the floor when he saw her.

Aura walked downstairs to see Shep already down there waiting. He was wearing a simple black slim fit tee shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and black boots. His hair was slicked back and he wore smudged eyeliner.

"Jesus Christ you look you look…wow," Shep said, his cheeks become flushed with red. Aura smiled at him, giving him smug look. "Trust me I already know," she said with a grin.

Everything tonight felt right, she felt like everything was going to be fine. For at least tonight, she felt like there were going to be no fucking Slenderman terrors.

"Uhm…well I decided that were going to see this new zombie movie called _**The Walking Dead**_, since you know like scary and gore things," Shep said with a grin, tossing a arm around her neck.

"Well aren't you two just cute," Elle said, coming downstairs and wearing a baby white tank top and pink cheeky panties. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun held by chopsticks and a coffee mug was in her hands.

"Yeah, aren't you with some guy?" Aura asked her, raising her brows.

Elle shrugged. "Mm, yeah but I wore him out. But when you guys leave, I get to fuck him all night," she said with a huge grin.

Shep scowled. He never really liked Elle at all; she was too much of a whore.

"Ah…that's nice," Aura said, rolling her eyes. "Well let's go Shep."

She led him to the door, opening it.

She then let out a loud scream, falling back into Shep's arms. "Oh my god!"

"What the fuck!" Shep screamed, his eyes widening at the bloody site as he held Aura tight in his arms.

There in front of them was the body of their friend and co-worker, Raphael. He was hung by his intestines were pulled and strung out of his stomach, his lips stitched together, a hole cut in his chest and his eyeballs were hanging out.

Aura could only stare at his body in horror. Elle ran to the door and her eyes widened. She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my…lord," she said. This was simply gruesome.

"Elle call the damn police!" Shep shouted to her, trying to sooth an already crying Aura. Elle nodded and pulled her cellphone out of her bra [SBD: I do this a lot XD. It helps when you have a large chest] and dialed 911.

"Yeah 911 we have a murder…I don't know. My friend and her date were about to leave to the movies and they open the door, and she starts screaming. And right in front of the door is this guy hanging by…Oh God…his intestines…he's all bloody and mutilated…there's so much blood," Elle said, feeling for the first time afraid and shook up.

"Yes we live at 62666 on Hallow Road. Alright okay, please hurry…"

She hung up the phone. "The police are on their way."

Shep and Aura paid her no mind. Aura knew this wasn't any normal serial killer now. Who would in their right mind would do this? To her?

"Guys…there's a box under him," Elle shakily said, biting her bottom lip, getting hot pink lipstick on her white teeth. Shep reluctantly pulled away from Aura and grabbed the box quickly from under Raphael.

The box was bloodied and had an unusual bright shiny bow on top of it. On the side in scratchy letters it said: _AURA_.

"This box is addressed to…to you," Shep said, trying to not to gag at the smell. Aura was covering her mouth with her hand, her face streaked with tears and her running makeup.

"O-Open it…"

Shepherd sat the box down on a small desk and opened and recoiled from it at what he saw. "What the fuck!"

"What?" both Elle and Aura asked.

"…R-Raphael's heart is in here."

Aura held her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered. This wasn't the type of gore she wanted to see. Especially when it was someone she cared for and worked with.

"There's also a note," Shepherd said and quickly dug his hand inside, pulling out a bloodied envelope. He ripped it open and pulled out a worn yellow-ish paper. The writing on it looked to be written with pure ink, a quill and ink to be exact.

"Here…I don't understand it," he said after trying to read it. It all looked like a bunch of chicken scratch to him.

Aura took the paper shakily, sniffling and her eyes widened as the words began to rearrange themselves and looked to be in a very refined form of cursive. She gulped and began to read out loud:

_I show you how I feel in the only way I can_

_I show you my feelings by mutilating this man_

I will always watch wherever you run

The night you gave into the pleasure

It was already done

I gave you a heart and you shall give me yours.

Come to the forest and your mine forever more

_**~ALWAYS WATCHING~**_

Aura felt an odd sick feeling wash over her as she read the last two words and saw a picture of large circle with an **X **overfilling it and two badly drawn pictures of her holding hands with an incredibly tall man with no face. The both were covered in what seemed to be red.

Aura tossed the letter to the ground as if she was burned.

Shep frowned angrily, growling. "Whoever this sick fuck is, I'm going to find him and kill him with my bare hands!"

Aura frowned, feeling anger course through her body. "I will too!"

"But Aura, you can't, this can affect you ment—" "Does it look like I give a fucking shit!" she snarled, her eyes turning a glossy black with anger, her hair flowing around her.

Her and Raphael may not have been as close as her and Shep but he didn't deserve this. How many more people were going to have to die because of some sick fuck's infatuation with her?

"…." Shep only stared at her, biting down on his bottom lip. Knowing full well her mind was made up.

Aura looked at Elle, a dark look coming on her face. "Elle!"

"Y-Yes?" Elle asked, never seeing her friend so angry.

"Show me everything you know about _**Slenderman**_, everything."

Shepherd's eyes widened. Slenderman?

What the fuck was a Slenderman?

* * *

In the woods, a figure with no face wearing only a suit stood blended in with the trees, head tilted to the side.

So his little Aura was going to come to him?

A smile magically appeared on his blank face, showing off his sharp edges of his mouth. "_**Then let her come. It shall be fun**_," he said darkly. Aura was going to be his, and he couldn't wait to rip about that man that had dared pressed his lips against what was his.

On another note. It was time for dinner.

The man with no face, wearing only a suit, grabbed his dinner. A small infant child wrapped in a light pink blanket. He opened his mouth wide, about to snap down on the baby.

The only sounds in the forest that night were the sound of crunching and a baby wailing.

END

SBD: That was an intense chapter. Slendy why did you kill Raphael of all people?

Slender: —shrugs— **Because she knew him.**

SBD: But why not Shep? He's like a potential love interest for her…o.o

Slender_: _**I will deal with a potato loving drunk fuck when he comes to the forest. His death will be slow and painful; he will not be the last king of Scotland!**

SBD: ._. You know Shepherd is Irish right?

Slender: _**They are all the same. Scotland, Irish, Wales, England. Who cares?**_

SBD: Our readers may not like th—

Slender: —suddenly as a Cuban accent—**DOES IT LOOK LIKE A GIVE A DAMN? IF THEY GET OFFENDED THEY CAN SAY HELLO TO MY LIL' FRIEND!**

SBD: Oh God…—facepalms— I need to take the TV away from you, it was suppose to teach you good English not make you use quotes from movies and get a bad attitude.

Trender: _Hi brother! =^.^=_

Slender: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

Trender: _Mm, well I just finished my modeling in Prague and I'll be staying until the rest of the story is over. Now I have to go, the mall is calling my name. Ciao big brother~_ —sashays away—

SBD: Ahh poor Slender, he has to deal with his crazy family all the time. —pats his back— Well it can't be too bad right? I mean Trenderman is just gay and will insult your fashion. He can't be to bad.

Trender: _Oh brother I hope you don't mind, I done you the honor of rearranging your closet to be more fashionable. I even dyed your suits pink! Pink is the new black you know :P_

Slender: **YOU DID WHAT?! **—proceeds to chase Trenderman around angrily—

SBD: Oh God, I have to deal with these two fighting for a week. —facepalms— As long as they don't break—

CRASH!

SBD: I spoke to soon. R&R While I go strangle these two -_-


	5. Road Trip!

_Travel is fatal to prejudice,_

_Bigotry, and narrow-mindness~ Mark Twain_

* * *

Aura had taken off of work and Shep tried to convince her not to do anything reckless. He didn't want to lose her because she wanted to go after some pyscho. He…loved her too much for it to happen.

"Shep I _**have**_ to find this thing…he stalks me and he murders people. I can't handle this shit Shep. I'm not going to be some stupid Mary-Sue and sit around, waiting for him. I'm going to find him and kill him," she growled out as she continued to back her large book bag.

**[SBD: If you noticed she broken the fourth wall. :D Don't know what it is? Look it up]**

Shep looked at her from the corner of her room, his face etched in worry. "T-This just seems so reckless and dangerous Aura. You're going out there to look for a _**killer**_," he started out, moving away from the corner and over to her.

Shepherd wore a simple black tank top, ripped black jeans and black boots. His hair was slicked back this time, and no trace of eyeliner was on his face. "A _**killer**_ who has some sick as obsession with you."

Aura ignored him, slipping on her black combat boots that looked perfect for some ass-kicking and hiking anywhere. She wore tight black shorts that hung low on her waist, hugging everything perfectly, a black tank top with the words "Bad-Ass Bitch" scrawled across it, hugging her buxom figure and showing off her large cleavage, white/black striped thigh high socks and black leather fingerless gloves.

Shepherd sighed frustratingly and made his way over to her, roughly turning her around, making her look at him. Her eyes were cold, and blank. But just like that the dead look in her eyes were gone and she soon scowled.

"What Shep?"

"…I don't want you to go Aura. We can run away together and leave Alabama. There is nothing for us here…," He said passionately, looking at her with those large green eyes that she always love looking into.

"Shep…" Aura gave him a soft smile, lifting her hand up, touching his scruffy cheek, enjoying the roughness. "I have to do this. He won't stop till he has me, and I'm going to kill this bastard for once and all."

Shep frowned. "But what if…what if you don't come back?" he whispered to her. He desperately wanted her to see his logic. She was thinking crazy; she couldn't catch this guy…Slenderband or whatever the hell his name was. It was pure insanity. Aura smiled softly and stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his in a reassurance. Shep's eyes widened before they fluttered close and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Aura sighed softly into the kiss, feeling his tongue rub against hers. This is what it felt like to feel normal, not feel…feel like a freak. With Shep, she knew she could have a somewhat decent life, a _**normal**_ job, _**normal**_ friends, and…possibly a _**normal**_ family. All of that was in Shep…

But if anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself so she was going to go after this pyscho and stop him with the help of Elle.

Shep then broke the kiss, his large hands on her cheeks as he stared into her eyes. "I fucking love you," he whispered desperately, his heart begging, screaming for her to understand his feelings.

Aura felt her cheeks warm up and she searched his eyes, she saw it. _Love_.

She wasn't sure if she loved him or not but she whispered back to him lovingly, "I love you to, you fucking Irish bastard."

Shep smiled happily, his heart pumping in his chest. She _loves_ him. Him. He's been waiting to hear those words since he first realized how much he really cared for her more than friends.

Shep then captured her lips with his once more, the kiss more feverish and hungry this time. Aura let an elicit moan escape her lips and she entangled her fingers through his dirty brown hair.

They fell back onto the bed and Aura smiled into the kiss, letting Shep rub and touch her anywhere he desired.

This is what _**normal**_ felt like. And…it felt good.

* * *

Aura laid her underneath her sheets, naked and curled up to a sleeping Shep. She smiled softly, letting her hair move and caress his face. He looked so masculine and yet young all the same time.

Shepherd was a **man**.

But as she caressed him, she began to think about the sex between them. The sex was good…but she never had an orgasm, if anything it felt like having sex with a man and his doll, and she was the doll. But for Shep, he loved every second of it, fucking her senselessly.

She removed her hair from him and then rolled over to her back, looking up at the ceiling. She always thought Shepherd would be a gentle lover…oh well she didn't mind it, she did enjoy rough sex but with Shep it just felt…odd.

The only thing she could think about was the first dream she had about Slenderman.

She shuddered when she felt a rush of pleasure go through her, biting her bottom lip softly. Whenever she thought of the dream, this is exactly what happened every time she thought of that dream.

"Goddammit…" she whispered, frustrated with herself. Why can't she feel this way with Shepherd? Even if she didn't love him, his sex appeal was high and was amazing in bed but…she just wasn't feeling it.

Aura sighed heavily and looked at the time, **1:37 pm**.

Elle would be home soon…she needed to quickly get in the shower, and get ready to leave. So she turned over and shook Shep. "Hey Shep, wake up," she said, shaking him gently.

"Shep?"

Suddenly his head snapped around and Aura gasped in fear, seeing that he had no face at all, and very slowly she could see him change.

"Oh my god…."

Shep's skin turned into a chalky white color, his hair fell from on top of his head and his naked form became _slender_ and what looked like black ink covered his body and formed into a black suit with a red tie.

"No…" She whispered in disbelief, tears in her eyes.

That's when Shepherd/Slenderman's face ripped open and a loud roar erupted from his throat, before he sunk his teeth into her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Aura was being shaken vigorously by Shep. "WAKE UP AURA! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!" Shepherd was screaming.

Aura's eyes snapped open and she stopped screaming, her eyes wide with fear, beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. She looked around the room, fear in her eyes. "W-Where is he?" she whispered in fear, her eyes crazed.

Shepherd frowned and pulled her close to him. "It's okay Aura…no one is here but me and you," he said comfortingly.

Aura looked at him, noticing he still had his clothes on and she then looked at herself. She was clothed too, was it all a dream?

"What the hell Aura? We were sleeping and then all of sudden you start screaming. You damn near gave me a fucking heart attack," Shepherd said with a heavy sigh, his brows furrowing.

Aura scowled a bit and closed her eyes, also letting a out a heavy sigh. "I…I had a nightmare is all, I'm sorry I frightened you," she said.

Shepherd saw her tired look and gave her a comforting smile, running his fingers through her hair. "It's fine Aura," he said gently before kissing her once more, Aura eagerly kissing him back, wanting to forget the nightmare.

Shep's eyes widened but he wasn't even the least bit complaining, so he in turn eagerly returned the kiss back, pulling her body close to his. Both failed to hear the sound of the door being opened downstairs or the click of heels walking on wood.

Elle had just returned home from Hooter's and had taken at least a week off, and on her way home she made a few calls to some friends to see if they wanted to go on this "camping trip" with both her and Aura. Though she did not care about the people, but she knew that if they were to ever encounter Slenderman, they would need some escape goats, and the people she called were perfect.

They had never heard of Slenderman, they have never even heard of Creepypasta, but they did know one thing; Booze, sex, and partying. They were the perfect horror movie victims.

She smirked at the idea as she began to ascend the stairs, and stopped at the top once she heard the sounds of soft moans in the air. She raised her eyebrows in shock and then she grinned mischievously, making her way slowly to Aura's room.

She peeked her head into the room and her eyes widened when she saw Shep on top of Aura, both in a heated lip lock, Shep's hands underneath her shirt and groping her left breast.

"Well, well seems as you two are having fun!" She exclaimed loudly.

Shepherd and Aura quickly broke apart when they heard her voice, both of their faces heating up and turning red. Aura glared at Elle who was leaning against the doorway, wearing her Hooter's uniform. She gave then Aura and Shepherd a smug smirk.

"Oops…. Was I interrupting something?"

"N-No!" Aura and Shepherd shouted, blushing even more and looked away from each other. Shepherd coughed and quickly got out of the bed. "I-I'll be going now Aura…I'll be waiting for you to come back."

"And I love you," he whispered very lowly to her before leaving the room, walking past Elle who continued to give him that smug look of hers.

His eyes read one thing as he looked at her. _Whore._

And her eyes read, _Irish pansy._

Elle waited for the door to close before she let out a squeal, hopping onto Aura's bed, her bright colored clothing standing out in the very dark room. "Eek! So you and Irish boy are screwing now?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

Aura scoffed, crossing her arms as she tried to ignore the blush that was once again creeping onto her cheeks. "No…! We're just friends…complicated friends /"

"Riiight and I'm the Queen of England," Elle said disbelievingly.

Aura rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her friend. "So…?"

"So what Elle?"

Elle put her hand in front of Aura's face, bending her fingers in a creepy crawling like motion and asked teasingly, "Did you fondle his balls? :3"

"NO! / IS EVERYTHING SEX WITH YOU?!"

"…..Yes o3o"

"Ugh…."

* * *

After much bullshitting, Elle and Aura were finally packed up and ready to go to the forest. Aura was wearing simple grey colored short shorts, a leather black studded belt, a black tank top, fingerless black gloves and black combat boots. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore her usual dark makeup.

Elle had slipped into simple jean short shorts, a blush colored cami top, and simple flip flops. Her strawberry blonde hair was in two low pigtails, and she wore simple makeup.

Aura looked at Elle with a raised brow. "Ya know, flip flops aren't made for the woods…right?"

Elle scoffed and waved Aura off. "I'll be fine, flip flops allow my feet air and it's good for running. I read it on the internet."

**[SBD and Aura: REALLY?!]**

Aura gave her blonde-haired friend a deadpanned look. "Right…are we taking your car to the woods?" Aura asked as they began to descend down the stairs.

"Well about that…" Elle trailed off as she followed behind Aura. "I had—"

She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Who the hell is that…? Must be Shep, he probably left something," Aura said and made her way to the door, opening it. Her golden eyes then widened when she saw who it was.

It was a group of people. Three boys and one girl. One of the boys had ink black hair, the same color as Elle's that was messy and pushed back, a few strands falling into his face, hazel eyes and deep russet tanned skin; he was tall, standing at least at 6 feet over her and he had this dark smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Can I come in…?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

Aura's eyes widened and the guy smirked, thinking he had some kind of effect on her. Her eyes then narrowed and she then said, "Who the fuck are you, and why are you on my doorstep?"

Aura didn't like this guy, he smelled like Axe and he wore Ed Hardy. Everything about him screamed douchebag, and she hated douchebags.

The smile was wiped from his face and the guy looked confused and Elle came up behind Aura, pushing her out of the way, tossing her a glare before looking at the guy with a bright smile.

"Hey Adam, glad you guys could make it, come in," she said and moved out of the way as the guy known as Adam came in, behind him trailed the two boys and the one girl.

One of the boys was lean and muscular, his muscles gracing him in all the right places, his hair blonde and in a buzzcut, his face chiseled with a set of bright blue eyes with a mole on his left cheek. He wore a simple grey tank, jean shorts and black and grey boots. He looked to be a bit drunk as he held the girl close to him, placing kisses all over her neck.

The girl giggled and gave Aura a wave. She was brown-skinned girl with curly dark brown hair that reached down to her lower back, she was slender with a few curves here and there, and long legs. She wore ripped short shorts, tennis shoes and a purple crop top. "Hehe stop it James!" [SBD: I used my boyfriends name XD]

The last guy had light brown hair that seemed to be neat and perfect with a few blonde highlights running through it, fair skin, he was lanky with muscles in the right places, ice blue eyes and he was slightly tall. He wore a white Abercrombie top, cargo shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Aura's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend. "Elle who the fuck are they?" she asked, annoyance laced in her voice.

The brown-skinned girl scoffed and glared at Aura. "Names Desiree, who the fuck are you?" she asked, moving away from the boy by the name of James, getting into Aura's face.

Aura's eyes flashed red and she snarled. "Aura please to fucking meet you!" she hissed out, ready to rip this girl's out.

Desiree's eyes widened in fear and she moved back over to James. "She's fucking freaky," she whispered to him, something about Aura didn't sit right with her…

"Aura! Chill, goddamn, these are a few friends of mine, and they are coming with us on our…**camping **trip," she said, glaring at Aura.

"Camping trip?! We're not—" "And I thought it would be fun if we invited more people. The more the merrier," Elle said, cutting Aura off and tossing her a glare that said _Shut up_. Aura growled lowly in her throat.

"Fine, they can come but it's their funeral," she grumbled out before pushing past them and walking out of the house and to Elle's jeep.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Our funeral?"

They all looked at Elle with questioning eyes and she only laughed nervously. "Don't mind her, it's a goth thing," she said with a sheepish laugh. "Come on guys, you'll ride with me Luke." Elle grabbed the boy with light brown hair and dragged him outside with the others following.

Desiree was a bit annoyed at Elle's friend attitude, and more annoyed at her fashion sense. Who the hell wears all that black in the summer, especially when it's summer in Alabama? Dumb bitch.

Desiree got into Adam's jeep with James, once seated, she felt a rush of sickness overwhelm her along with fear.

"Hey you okay babe?" James asked her, seeing the sickening look on her face.

Desiree looked at Aura who looked rather unhappy to see Luke in the car with her and Elle, her arms crossed in distaste. She then looked over to Desiree and their eyes crossed one another.

Soon an odd death chill hit Desiree and she broke her contact with Aura, rubbing her arms to warm herself up despite the sweltering heat. She got a bad feeling about this trip, and a bad feeling about that Aura chick.

Someone was watching them, and somewhere in the woods, someone was smirking.

* * *

**SBD: OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! *proud of herself***

**Aura: Tch, took you long enough**

**SBD: Hey I try!**

**Slender: **_**She was **__**distracted**__** with school. *shakes his head as he watches Regular Show***_

**Aura: More like distracted by dick o3o**

**SBD: *blushes* Don't tease me! I have been busy with school and…sex.**

**Aura: I'm sorry readers, Shay is in love. It's rather cute but annoying when you don't get updated -_-**

**SBD: Whatever! Keep talking like that and you won't be getting any Slender dick**

**Aura: *blushes*….I'll be good D:**

**SBD: Good :D **

**Slender: **_**OOOOOOOOHHHHH! *raises his hand and shakes it like Mordecai and Rigby***_

**SBD: I really need to get him away from that damn TV. That's all he's been doing while I've been on my hiatus!**

**Aura: I know how to get him off *walks over to Slenderman and sits on his lap, kissing his face* Mm~**

**SBD: O.O**

**Slender: **_***faint blush appears on his face* Aura…*tentacles wraps around her and they fall on the couch***_

**-GRAPHIC IMAGES-**

**SBD: D:….*hides in a corner* I think I'm going to be sick…R&R guise DX**


	6. Wet Slithery Dreams!

_All extremes of feeling_

_Are allied with madness—Virginia Wolf, __Orlando_

* * *

Aura sat in the backseat of Elle's van, a look of pure discontent on her face as she watched her friend blare the music of Justin Bieber, Brittany Spears and Nicki Minaj through her radio. The guy; who goes by the name if Luke kept eyeing Elle's chest during the entire ride, a lewd look passing over his face a few times.

Aura could only gag at them as they practically eye fucked one another in the car, and it didn't help that she kept getting a horrible feeling about bringing these people on their search for Slenderman. It seemed more dangerous bringing people, and she wondered what Elle had planned up her sleeve. But she shouldn't doubt Elle so much; she did have knowledge of Slenderman.

So for now, she would have to go along with it. Much to her distaste.

"You a stupid hoe. You a-you a stupid hoe. You a stupid hoe!" Elle sang, a big dumb grin on her face. Aura groaned, she inwardly cringed at the horrible lyrics and Elle's singing. She then laid her head against window, resisting the urge to bash her head against it to drown out the noise.

She squeezed her amber eyes closed, trying to drown out the noise and maybe catch a few minutes of sleep before they arrived at the forest. And surprisingly, sleep overtook her quicker than she thought…

_Aura's eyes fluttered open slowly to be met with the darkened sky and the large belly of the moon; the sound of crickets chirping and the crunching sound of leaves reaching her ears. She moaned softly, feeling the heavy pounding at her head as if she had been hit by something hard._

"_Where am I…?" she muttered, her voice sounding drowsy and groggy to her own ears. She had managed to lean up she groaned, holding her pounding head before standing up on shaky legs. She looked around, noticing now that she was in the woods._

_She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing simple black eyelet lace dress and black combat boots. She breathed out a sigh of relief, she was glad she was not in a chemise or anything of sexual nature, or she would of freaked out._

_But the odd thing was, she didn't remember getting out the car or even setting up camp. So what the hell had happened? How did she lose so much time?_

_Then it dawned on her. Elle must have gotten her drunk or someone slipped something into her drink! She growled in anger, her amber eyes narrowing. Oh, she was going to kick someone's ass. She then looked around the woods, spotting light coming from some area and she began to walk, her boots crunching on dead leaves and twigs._

_She suddenly eventually made it to the light source, noticing a very large wooden cabin like house. She raised a brow. She didn't remember coming here at all, but then she took notice of Elle's jeep in the driveway and she shrugged it off. It must have belonged to one of the douchebags that tagged along._

_The sound of loud obscene music blared from within the wooden home and Elle growled, a annoyed look crossing her face. Oh yeah, she was going in there and kicking some asses._

_She then proceeded to make her way up the stairs. When infront of the door, she knocked on it and suddenly all of the music inside stopped. Aura blinked in confusion and then knocked again. "Hey dipshits, can you let me in?" she asked irritated. But no one answered, the only noise reaching her ears were the sounds of the forest and the light thumping in her chest._

_She tried to strain her ears but could not hear a sound on the inside. "Guys…?"_

_She knocked on the wooden door again, her knocks creating an ominous and rather dull thumping noise that seemed to shake her to her core; then as if by some invisible force, the golden door knob began to twist open very slowly, unnerving her._

_The door then began to slowly open, a loud creaking noise now reaching her ears, reminding her of nails on a chalkboard._

_And when the door fully opened, her nose was hit with a sudden stench. The entire house smelled of sulfur and rotten meat, the putrid odor clinging to the atmosphere, the smell of death and burning meat was strong, potent; it made her inwardly gag in disgust. The smell was strong enough to leave a rotten taste on her tongue, making her taste buds shrivel up. The taste on her tongue was abrasive and foul; not overly bitter but more rotten and sweet at all the same time, that made her want to vomit. The closest thing she could compare the taste to tangy meat that had gotten rotten and was dipped in mold and fecal matter._

"_Fuck it smells in here," she gagged out in disgust, covering her nose. "Who the hell took a shit?!"_

_But no one answered her. The only voice in the room was of her own, echoing back at her hauntingly. Aura then gulped, a terrible feeling washing over her. Something was bad, something had happened._

"_E-Elle…?" she called out fearfully, goose bumps beginning to appear on her arms as she began to venture into the house more. She walked through a long hall way, that seemed to go on forever, the temperature suddenly dropping very low to the point she could see her own breath._

"_W-Why is i-it s-s-so cold?" she asked, her teeth chattering._

_And she had managed to check every room in the house but one, the left room down the hall. Aura then suddenly felt that sickly feeling overcome her again as she stood in front of the maple door. Her chest felt heavy, and an overwhelming since of dread hit her. Something was behind this door, she was unsure if she wanted to open it. But she had checked every last room in this eerie house and found not a trace of no one in sight. So she had no choice. And yet…_

"_Stop being such a pussy Aura," she chastised herself before roughly grabbing hold of the doorknob, twisting the knob and pushing the door open quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. But nothing didn't grab her; there was no pain, nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the room was dimly lit, and rather empty except smack dab in the middle of the room was a large and rather antique look grandfather clock that seemed to be making an ominous ticking noise._

_How come she didn't hear it outside of the room? _

_That dreadful feeling hit her again but she persevered and moved forward, making her towards the clock until she was standing right in front of it. She looked up at the clock, noticing how close to midnight it was, the ticking sound of the clock filling the room as the pendulum swung bag and forth in a rather slow and tedious state._

_It bothered her yet at the same time, the silver bulge that was the pendulum entranced her so. She looked back at the clock, feeling as if time right now was her enemy, time meant death as the hands of the clock ticked away with each passing moment._

_The current time was 11:57 pm and a sudden suffocating feeling overcame her. She gasped loudly and fell to her knees, feeling the air around her constrict and thicken, the oxygen in her lungs being sucked out until she was cringing on the floor rasping for air._

_Aura was panicking as she writhed on the floor violently, trying to catch her breath, trying to have just a feeling of the air in her lungs. She clawed at the thickening and suffocating air, black spots starting to cloud her vision as she began to lose consciousness._

_Suddenly the two hands on the clock met and a loud gong was heard, it was so loud that it shook the entire house and then suddenly it stopped, and the music that was on before was on, and the air began to become thinner and less suffocating, and slowly but surely the air was back in Aura's lungs._

_She gasped loudly, her eyes bulging as she coughed violently, holding her throat as she rolled over onto her side, trying to get as much air into her lungs. "Ugh!...f-fuck…" she rasped out, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. She felt like she was going to fucking die. _

_She groaned once her breathing was back to normal and stood back up, still feeling dizzy. She heard the sound of voices, the voices of Elle and those other assholes. She felt relief rush through her, they were here and she wasn't going crazy._

_Who knows, it might have been some panic attack…_

_She slowly made her way back to the main living room and when she entered, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening at what she say. There in the living was the bodies of everyone who were all mutilated in some sickening way._

_Adam was leaned back on the white couch, his eyes stabbed deep with what appeared to be beer bottles __**[SBD: Can you say beer goggles? Slender: Ba dum tis!~] **__and his jaw seemed to be twisted in a horrific way as if he had seen something so terrifying._

_Luke's head was in a fish tank that was in the room, the water now the color of blood and seemed to be overfilling and dripping all over the floor. James jaw was completely removed and he seemed to have multiple impalements to his chest, his body on the ground, propped up against the wall and Desiree was lying dead on the floor with a hole in the middle of her forehead, her intestines ripped out and strewn around her._

"_Oh my God…" Aura said in shock, covering her mouth with her hands, backing away slowly from the grisly scene. But where was Elle?_

_Suddenly her back hit something and she turned around, and loud scream erupted from her throat at what she saw. Elle appeared to be hanging from a hook on the ceiling by her hair, swinging back and forth like the pendulum on the grandfather clock. Her throat was slit, her arm cracked and bent at an odd angle, long deep gashes covered her entire body. The worse was that her shirt was ripped open; exposing her breast and engraved deep into her abdomen was the words __**WHORE**__._

"_Oh my God Elle! Oh God Elle! No! No!" she cried, tears running down her face, sobs coming from her throat as she buried her face into her hands._

"_Y-You….you…" a raspy voice said, reaching her ears. Aura looked up to see Elle looking down at her, a maniacal smile on her lips. "This is your fault…you did this." "N-no…I didn't I wouldn't!" she shouted in disbelief, tears running down her face._

"_**Oh you did…**__" Another voice said and Aura's eyes widened, recognizing that voice from anywhere. Soon Elle's body was pushed to the side, and Aura was face to face with none another than Slenderman._

"_No…"_

"_**You killed them all, and I couldn't have been more proud**__," he said, his voice was no longer distorted but sounded smooth, a bit rough and deep. It sent chills down her spine and a familiar feeling of warmth between her legs._

"_I didn't kill them you fucking bastard you killed them!" she shouted, her body shaking in anger. "And I'll kill you!"_

_She then let out a gasp when she felt a tentacle go up her leg and tighten around it. Slenderman's head tilted to the side and then suddenly Aura was dragged over to him, her back pressed against his hard body—that was surprisingly warm, and she tried to struggle against him. _

"_Let me go dammit!" she screamed, the tears still going down her face, her body starting to feel hot all over._

"_**Why should I…when you have gotten so wet?**__" he asked, his voice low and husky now, the tentacle traveling up her leg and rubbing her already soaked lacy black thong. Aura let out a loud gasp, her cheeks becoming tinged pink._

"_Stop it," she breathed out breathlessly, her legs began to quiver when his tentacles picked up the pace, making a low moan escape from her throat. _

_His tentacle then ripped off her thong and was roughly pushed inside of her glistening wet folds, making her cry out softly. Aura tried to get away from him as his tentacle pumped in and out of her furiously. She wanted it to stop but at the same time she didn't._

"_Oh God…" she moaned out, her eyes wide and skin flushed as pleasure coursed through her. His tentacle rubbed at her inner walls, twisting and turning in ways that had her practically screaming. Her juices dripped down her legs and onto the floor as his tentacle went deeper into her, hitting that one spot that made her see stars._

"_**I'm the only one that can make you feel this way…**__" he growled out into her ear, causing her to become even more wet, making his tentacle go even deeper into her, hitting at her womb._

"_Fuck! Yes! Yes!" she cried out hungrily, pressing her ass back against his cock, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her stomach beginning to tighten from the pleasure. She suddenly let out a loud gasp when she felt another tentacle dig into her dress and pull out her nipple, the smooth thing pinching and pulling at her hardened pink bud._

_She was going to cum, she could feel it. "N-No…ahh…no…please!" she begged, not wanting to cum, not wanting to give this __**thing**__ the satisfaction._

_Slenderman moved another tentacle down to toy at her pink clit, rubbing it and pulling on it. "__**Let go…**__" he practically snarled out in her ear._

_Aura tossed her head back and let out a loud scream, her pussy squeezed his tentacle tightly and spasmed around it as she came violently, her juices flowing out of her heavily. "SLENDERMAN!" _

_He groaned and held her close as she writhed and shook in his tight hold, until her body slumped against him. He then slowly removed his tentacle from inside of her, a dark chuckle coming from him when he looked upon his tentacle that was dripping with her juices and then he let her crumble to the ground, panting and still lightly twitching from the aftershocks of the orgasm._

_Aura moaned softly, and turned to see Slenderman no where in sight along with the bodies._

_And then a soft and soothing voice said in her ear, "__**Wake up my dear**__."_

Aura jolted awake, her eyes bulged and her hand over her chest as she breathed heavily. Beads of sweat was collecting on her forehead, her body was flushed red and a seeping wetness and ache was coming from between her legs.

"What the fuck…?" she whispered, her voice dry, a sense of satisfaction and deep bliss overcoming her.

She looked up to see Luke and Elle looking at her with wide eyes.

"Uhm…wow," Luke said, a slight smirk on his face. "Had a nice dream I take it?"

Aura felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "W-What?"

Elle snickered and said, "Well you feel asleep and next thing you know you were moaning, writhing and bucking you're hips as if you were being fucked. And my guess is that you climaxed in your dream~" Aura's entire body froze and she looked at the amused faces of Luke and Elle. "H-How in the hell did you know that!"

"You screamed really loudly and I can see that stain on the seat," Elle said with a smirk, enjoying her friends embarrassment. "Hell everyone heard you."

"WHAT?!"

Aura looked out the window to see that Elle's and Adam's car were parked in a driveway and that everyone was looking at her with strange and amused looks. Aura groaned and sank low into the seat, wanting to hide from everyone once she heard the giggles and chuckles.

Suddenly there was a knock at her window and Aura groaned, opening her eyes to see a grinning Adam look at her. He motioned for her to put down the window, and she pressed the button, watching as the window slowly went down.

"What?" she asked, her teeth gritted together as she saw the smirking and amused look on Desiree's face.

"So…you were dreaming about me right?" he asked, a large grin on his face.

Aura growled in annoyance and pressed down on the button, watching as the window began to slowly roll up. "Fuck off…"

"Awh come on baby don't be that way!" Adam said, about to say something else but his words were muted out when the window fully closed. Aura groaned and fell back into her seat, covering her eyes. If she ever found out that Slenderman was the one who gave her these dreams, she was going to fucking kill him for sure.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods…**

He smirked as he practically smelled Aura's still lingering juices on his tentacle, his cock straining against his pants and leaking pre-cum.

Oh how she did smell delicious…

Maybe he could wait out before springing into action. The thought of doing things to her in her dreams was more appealing at the moment. He then tilted his head to the side. And yet…

He didn't want her to leave the forest so soon or call that disgusting man who would dare lay his lips on what was his. He was going to have to find a way to get her to come to him and get rid of that human filth once and for all.

But for now…he needed some relief.

A long black tentacle came from his back and made its way down to the bulge protruding from his pants and gripping it harshly. A grunt escaped his throat as he began to rub it harshly, his head falling back on the tree branch he was on, a low breathless grunt coming from him as he thought of her.

His obsession.

His love.

His…

"**Aura~**…"

**END**

**SBD: Whooo another update! *blushing***

**Aura: Yay good for you, and thanks for embarrassing me Shay -_-**

**SBD: Hehe sorry it's all for the story 3**

**Aura: Fine then I will share something with the readers about yoooou!**

**SBD: W-What are you going to share?**

**Aura: *smirks evilly* Oh Slendy!**

**Slender: *appears behind her, holding her close to his body* Mm?**

**Aura: Tell the readers what Shay is going to be doing tomorrow~**

**Slender: Oh! She is….renting a motel? Is that what you humans call it?...Well a motel with her boyfriend so they can engage in some rather explicit mating activities involving collars, leashes, spank—**

**SBD: THAT'S ENOUGH! *blushes even more***

**Aura: Hehe R&R and I'll say more embarrassing things about Shay's sex life.**

**SBD: DON'T DO IT! DX**


End file.
